Braquage à la Coruscanti
by Code 44
Summary: C'était sensé être un coup facile.
1. Chapter 1

**Braquage à la Coruscanti**

****La cellule était crasseuse. Ses yeux enflés et couverts d'ecchymoses l'empêchaient de le constater de visu, mais les narines de Boni'rynn'rov, dit Boni, ne le trompaient pas. Une odeur de chair, de fluides corporels, et de sang frais - le sien - empuantissait la pièce. Le bothan en avait l'estomac retourné, mais il était bien plus occupé à gémir de douleur qu'à penser à vomir. Ca n'aurait fait qu'ajouter à son mal-être d'ailleurs. ****

Boni se tortilla, serrant les dents quand par cette action, sa peau frotta contre les liens qui l'attachaient à sa chaise. Il releva la tête en direction de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et qui l'interrogeait depuis plusieurs heures. Ou bien était-ce jours ? ****

Boni avait perdu toute conception du temps depuis qu'on l'avait arrêté.****

Son interlocuteur portait un uniforme blanc, et bien que Boni ignorait totalement la signification précise de ce costume, et le rang précis de l'homme dans le complexe organigramme impérial, ça n'empêchait pas le bothan d'avoir compris que l'officier était là pour lui faire mal, peut-être plus encore que pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.****

De temps en temps, le militaire tirait une cigarette de la poche intérieure de sa veste d'uniforme, l'allumait, et tirait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un mégot. Puis, il écrasait le débris de cigarette à même la table, et l'envoyait rejoindre le sol d'un revers de main. ****

Boni avait appris à chérir ces moments, puisque pendant que l'officier fumait, il ne faisait pas ce geste de la main, ce terrible geste de la main si anodin, en joignant index et majeur, et en les lançant devant lui, comme s'il donnait la mesure d'une musique. ****

Et effectivement, quand il effectuait ce geste, une sinistre mélodie commencait : les bourreaux situés à droite et à gauche du bothan le rouaient de coups avec leurs matraques électriques ou leurs schlagues, ils lui brisaient les articulations avec des marteaux énergétiques, ils lui enfonçaient des aiguilles sous les ongles. Quand la douleur était trop insupportable, quand Boni était en train de perdre pied et de s'évanouir, ils lui injectaient du bacta pur, qui réparait ses blessures en un clin d'oeil. Le bothan remis d'aplomb, tout pouvait recommencer.****

L'odeur du tabac vint chatouiller les narines de l'alien. Son interrogateur venait d'allumer une énième cigarette. La pensée absurde de le voir succomber à un cancer des poumons dans l'instant fit bêtement sourire le bothan. L'humain, lui, était toujours aussi impassible.****

Il écrasa le mégot sur la table, l'envoya rejoindre le sol et parla :****

_Nous sommes d'une patience rare avec vous monsieur Boni'rynn'rov, vous savez ? Même si je dois admettre que vous êtes remarquablement bien entraîné. J'ai vu des rebelles craquer bien avant.****

_Je ne suis pas...un rebelle, marmonna Boni, le sang qui emplissait sa bouche l'empêchant de parler clairement.****

_Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. C'est ce que vous me répétez depuis le début de notre petite séance.****

_C'est la vérité. Je vous jure que c'est la vérité.****

_Je me demande vraiment comment vos officiers du renseignement arrivent à vous endoctriner comme ça, demanda honnêtement le militaire. Je veux dire, vous arrivez même à duper le détecteur de mensonge, c'est très impressionnant. Arriver à croire à ce point à quelque chose de faux, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne vrai pour vous...non vraiment.****

Boni se tut. Ca durait depuis une éternité de toute façon. Ils l'accusaient d'être un espion à la solde de l'Alliance Rebelle, il le niait, ils le torturaient pour qu'il avoue. Mais qu'il avoue quoi ? ****

Boni n'était pas un rebelle. Il n'était même pas un sympathisant. Comme des trilliards d'êtres de l'univers, il se moquait éperdument de la guerre civile. Il n'était pas un idéaliste, juste un malfrat de bas-étage. Un malfrat qui avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, semblait-il.****

Un chuintement, et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Par réflexe, Boni dirigea son regard vers l'ouverture mais ne vit que du noir. Pourtant, ce noir se mit à bouger et à pénétrer dans la pièce. ****

Le son d'une respiration caverneuse et mécanique vint résonner aux oreilles du bothan.****

_Seigneur Vador ? demanda l'officier en s'adressant respectueusement à l'ombre.****

_Prenez votre pause capitaine, je viens vous relever.****

La voix...la voix de cet homme - mais en était-ce bien un ? - était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'aie jamais entendu Boni. **  
**C'était un mélange entre la froideur mécanique, et la profondeur des ténèbres. Le genre de voix dont on aurait doté son pire cauchemar.****

_A vos ordres monsieur, annonça le militaire en se levant pour laisser sa place.****

Il fit un signe de la main et les deux bourreaux qui l'assistaient quittèrent la pièce avec lui, emportant leurs engins de torture. Etrangement, cela mit Boni encore plus mal à l'aise. Au moins, tant qu'il avait été torturé par les impériaux, le bothan avait su à quoi s'attendre. Son corps s'y était préparé. **  
**Mais là seul, face à ce géant d'obscurité, face à ce Vador, Boni n'avait aucune idée sur la suite des évènements. Sinon que ça allait très mal se terminer pour lui.****

Vador ne s'assit pas. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et fixa le bothan du regard. Un regard impossible à analyser, dissimulé derrière un masque de métal noir comme la nuit. Les deux êtres présents dans la cellule se turent. Seul la respiration régulière de Vador troublait le silence.****

_Vous savez qui je suis ?****

Boni n'aurait pas pu dire sur quel ton Vador avait posé sa question, mais il lui semblait qu'elle était franche. Son interlocuteur ne cherchait pas à l'intimider, juste à savoir s'il le connaissait bel et bien.****

_Vous êtes...Vador. C'est ce que vient de dire l'officier.****

_Vous ne faites que répéter un nom. Je vous demande si vous savez qui je suis.****

_Non, avoua franchement Boni.****

Et c'était vrai. Vador avait l'air d'être haut placé dans l'Empire, mais Boni se fichait comme de son premier poil du who's who impérial. **  
**Tout juste s'il savait que l'Empereur s'appelait Pal...Pal ?****

_Je suis Commandant Suprême des Forces Impériales, et premier lieutenant de Sa Majesté l'Empereur Palpatine, annonça Vador.**  
****  
**Ah, oui, Palpatine, c'est ça.****

_Si je suis ici, poursuivit le Seigneur Noir, c'est pour entendre de votre bouche ce qui s'est passé à la banque, ce matin.****

Par la Voie...ca ne datait que depuis ce matin ? Boni avait eu l'impression que ça remontait au moins à deux ou trois vies.****

_J'ai déjà tout expliqué à l'officier qui était là, marmonna Boni entre deux crachats de sang. Plusieurs fois.****

_Alors vous allez recommencer. Pour moi.****

_Je présume que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ?****

Vador ne répondit pas. Boni étouffa un grognement de douleur et se prépara à conter une enième fois, les évènements de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

_T'es sûr de ton coup ? ****

Clyke ne répondit pas à la question de Boni. Il se borna à rajuster le noeud de sa cravate noire, et à éliminer les plis de sa chemise. En fait, Boni avait posé la question par pure forme. Il savait que Clyke n'était pas du genre à douter de la réussite de l'opération. Le fait qu'il en était le cerveau devait aider.****

L'intérieur du speeder de transport qui servait de quartier général aux deux amis avait été profondément aménagé. Ses parois étaient recouvertes de plans de flimplast du district financier, une holocarte en temps réel des environs occupait une bonne partie de la table centrale, et bien sûr, des armes avaient été posées pêle-mêle sur le sol. On pouvait dénombrer des pistolets blasters légers et lourds, quelques grenades assourdissantes, et surtout, un fusil à pompe PCA, acheté une fortune chez un trafiquant trandoshan. Clyke boutonna sa veste de costume, se pencha et soupesa l'arme. Il l'examina quelques secondes, fit glisser les cartouches à particules, et la plaça dans son holster. Puis, il enfila son pardessus gris, jouant une dernière fois avec sa cravate.****

_De quoi j'ai l'air ? demanda t-il à son complice, bras écartés, paumes vers le haut.****

_D'un sale richard de cadre prêt à déposer plein de creds à la banque, répondit Boni.****

Clyke sourit, ce qui fit apparaître une fossette sur son menton. En temps normal, on ne la voyait pas, cachée sous l'éternelle barbe de trois jours de l'humain. Mais Clyke s'était rasé pour l'opération. Soit la preuve que c'était du sérieux.****

_Au final, c'est pas si faux, ricana Clyke. Sauf qu'on déposera les creds dans une autre banque.****

Boni lui renvoya un sourire entendu, et vérifia que sa propre arme, un fusil à répétition, PCA également, était en bon état de marche. Il n'avait pas l'expérience de son complice avec les blasters, mais il en savait l'essentiel : on pointait la bouche de l'arme là où on voulait que ça fasse mal, et on pressait la gâchette. ****

L'avantage d'une arme comme le fusil à répétition PCA, c'était qu'il était aussi rapide qu'une mitraillette. Les quarante cartouches du chargeur partaient à une vitesse folle, largement de quoi contraindre la personne sur qui on tirait de garder la tête baissée. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, ni Boni, ni Clyke n'auraient à tirer sur personne. **  
**Pour peu qu'ils suivent le plan à la lettre, et que tout se passe bien, ils seraient repartis de Coruscant, plus riches de quelques milliards de crédits, sans avoir à blesser quiconque.****

Les repérages s'étaient bien passés, les entraînements aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal.****

Ils étaient rodés en fin de compte.****

Les deux amis jetèrent un oeil à l'horloge murale. Neuf heures moins cinq. Il était temps d'y aller. **  
**Boni enfilait son grand manteau, et glissait son fusil à l'intérieur, quand Clyke ouvrait la porte arrière du speeder, et sautait les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient du sol du district financier. Le bothan laissa à l'humain les trois minutes entendues dans leur plan, et sortit à son tour du véhicule.****

Après toutes ces heures passées dans la lumière asseptisée du speeder, la crudité du soleil de Coruscant ébloutit Boni quelques secondes. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour distinguer à nouveau les immenses immeubles de bureaux qui l'entouraient, le siège des grandes entreprises, et les jeunes cadres dynamiques, qui se pressaient sur la grand place que le bothan traversait. On ne le remarquait pas. ****

Coruscant avait beau être la planète la plus spéciste de l'Empire, le distrinct financier connaissait une tolérance assez notable. Après tout, n'importe qui pouvait être en mesure de faire signer un contrat jutueux à la planète-capitale, alors pourquoi effrayer les aliens ? ****

Bien sûr, ça passait mieux quand ledit alien était en costume-cravate, et portait un attaché-case plein à ras-bord de crédits. Ou alors quand il remplissait toutes ces conditions en étant humain. C'était encore mieux.****

C'était bien la raison pour laquelle c'était Clyke, et pas Boni qui était parti le premier à la Banque du Noyau. Ce n'était même pas sûr que la sécurité ne serait pas tombée sur le bothan au moment où il aurait posé le pied dans le bâtiment. ****

La Banque du Noyau, justement, Boni s'en approchait. Immeuble de verre et d'acier, logo géant qui tournoyait lentement au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde à neuf heures du matin, preuve en était par la place, presque vide. Et c'était tant mieux. **  
**Boni et Clyke voulaient faire ça vite, en moins de trois minutes, idéalement. ****

Le bothan progressa jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, et attendit. Si Clyke respectait son timing, ça ne serait pas long. ****

L'écouteur que Boni portait à l'oreille gauche émit trois bips courts. C'était le signal. D'un mouvement rapide, le bothan entrouvrit son manteau pour en tirer une cagoule, l'enfila, prit son fusil à répétition PCA en main, et franchit les grandes portes de la banque.****

A peine entré, le bothan braqua son arme sur le garde de sécurité qui se trouvait immédiatement à côté de lui, lui enjoignant de laisser tomber son blaster paralysant à terre. **  
**Des cris résonnèrent dans le hall, vite suivis du bruit caractéristique d'un fusil à pompe PCA.****

_Tout le monde se calme et tout le monde se fout à terre ! rugit la voix de Clyke, que Boni pouvait aisément reconnaître, même en ayant pas son complice en visuel.

Jouez pas les héros, et tout va très bien se passer.****

_Votre blaster par terre, répéta Boni, plaçant la gueule de son arme sous le nez du garde. ****

Ce dernier obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, jusqu'à ce que le bothan lui ordonne de rejoindre les autres employés près du bureau d'accueil, tous tenus en respect par un Clyke qui était grimpé à même la table. L'humain avait également enfilé une cagoule de tissu noir qui masquait ses traits. Rien de bien complexe, rien qui ne pourrait être percé par des caméras de sécurité performantes, mais les deux complices jouaient sur la rapidité. ****

Sur ça, et sur le virus informatique que Boni avait expédié dans le réseau de la banque. Encore une fois, rien de bien complexe : les ordinateurs de sécurité de la Banque du Noyau allaient juste être bien plus occupés à télécharger des publicités par tétraoctets qu'à assurer leur bon fonctionnement. De quoi ralentir et geler tout le réseau.****

Boni rejoignit son complice, qui tenait en respect deux employés d'accueil.****

_On a deux minutes pour atteindre le coffre.****

_Ca marche, répondit l'humain en sautant de l'autre côté de la table, jusqu'à atteindre un muun en complet, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.****

Clyke saisit le muun par le veston, et le mit de force sur ses jambes :****

_Vous allez nous ouvrir le coffre. ****

_Il y a une clé de sécurité spéciale, objecta le banquier, je ne peux pas...****

_S'il vous plaît, insista l'humain, braquant son arme entre les yeux du muun.****

Le banquier eut un soupir fataliste, et fit signe à Clyke de le suivre. En s'éloignant, l'humain fit un signe du pouce à Boni, qui gardait toujours un oeil sur les employés. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça se passait plutôt bien. ****

Une minute passa dans un grand silence, tout juste troublé par les pleurs d'une employée. **  
**Boni avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était tendu, sa fourrure dressée, comme prête à répondre à un danger. ****

_Le stress_, se répéta t-il. _Calme-toi. _**  
**Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. Ils devaient être froids et méthodiques. Ne pas céder à l'émotion. Le bothan inspira et expira plusieurs fois. ****

Il regarda sa montre. Déjà une minute trente. Si dans trente secondes, Clyke n'avait pas atteint le coffre, ils seraient en retard sur le timing.****

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oreillette de Boni grésilla.****

_On a un problème en bas, lui annonça la voix de Clyke.****

Evidemment. Ca aurait été trop simple.****

_Quel genre de problème ?****

_Le coffre. C'est pas le bon.****

Comment ça c'était pas le bon ?****

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?****

_Le coffre sur lequel on s'est entraînés, explicita son complice, c'est pas le même modèle que j'ai devant moi là.****

Boni jeta un oeil à sa montre. Déjà dix secondes de retard sur le timing.****

_Remonte, lui ordonna le bothan. Je descends te relever.****

Ils avaient envisagé à un moment, de prendre un troisième complice, mais l'idée avait été vite caduque. L'équipe, ça avait toujours été Boni et Clyke. Ils se connaissaient depuis la nuit des temps, ils avaient réalisé deux-trois jolis coups en duo. C'était comme une équipe de sport, on la changeait pas quand les membres étaient bien rodés. ****

Pourtant à la réflexion, un troisième complice, pour surveiller les otages, et permettre à Clyke et boni d'avoir les mains libres, ça aurait pas été du luxe.****

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clyke revenait dans le grand hall, poussant le directeur devant lui, qui semblait plus peiné par tous ces allers-retours, que par le braquage de sa banque.****

_Prends ton temps, dit-il au bothan qui se dirigeait vers la volée d'escalier qui menait au coffre, se faisant ouvrir la voie par le directeur.****

Du temps, ils en manquaient cruellement en fait. Ils auraient déjà du forcer le coffre, commencer à voler les crédits, ce genre de choses. **  
**Plus ils restaient dans la banque, plus ils prenaient le risque que l'alerte soit donnée. Et ni Boni, ni Clyke, n'avaient envie de se frotter aux Forces de Sécurité de Coruscant, la police du monde-capitale.****

Boni arriva enfin devant le coffre. Et il vit du premier coup d'oeil ce qui avait changé : le coffre sur lequel ils s'étaient entraînés était le système de sécurité basique des Banques du Noyau. Un niveau élevé, mais rien d'insurmontable. ****

Mais là, devant cette grande plaque ronde de duracier, Boni se sentait impuissant. **  
**C'était un modèle qu'il ne connaissait pas, sur lequel il n'avait fait aucune recherche. A moins que...****

_Quand est-ce que vous avez installé ce coffre ? demanda t-il au directeur de la banque.****

_Avant-hier, répondit le muun. C'est la version supérieure du dernier modèle qu'on avait.****

Boni fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la réfléxion. Ils avaient peut-être encore une chance après tout.****

_Vous allez m'ouvrir ça, ordonna t-il au muun.****

_Vous avez oublié ce que j'ai dit ? objecta le banquier d'une voix aigue. Il vous faudrait une clé de sécurité spéciale, qui...****

_Je ne parle pas de la porte, je parle de son réseau.****

Dans les grandes banques comme celle du Noyau, les lieux et surtout, les machines d'importance, avaient leur propre réseau électrique et informatique.

Ca leur permettait de continuer à fonctionner en cas de black-out.****

Le banquier voulut protester, mais le canon pointé entre ses côtes le persuada d'obtempérer. Il fit quelques pas vers une des boiseries du mur de gauche, et pressa un point précis. Une petite plaque de bois coulissa, révélant un boitier garni d'un écran lumineux, et de touches tactiles.****

_C'est crypté, dit le muun en voyant le bothan s'approcher de la machine. Vous n'arriverez pas à le pirater.****

_Je prends le pari, répondit Boni en reliant le boitier à un miniordinateur qu'il portait au poignet.****

Quelques manipulations plus tard, le ver qu'avait crée le bothan partait dans le réseau de la porte. Ce n'était pas un simple virus comme celui qui occupait les ordinateurs de la banque à télécharger des spams, mais un logiciel bien plus complexe. Il avait été conçu à la base, pour envoyer un faux ordre d'ouverture au coffre. **  
**Le coffre avait changé, mais avec un peu de chance...****

_Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? demanda Clyke dans son oreillette.****

_Je crois que je vais pouvoir l'ouvrir. Et en haut ? C'est encore calme.****

_Disons qu'ils commencent à s'agiter et...personne bouge j'ai dit !****

Une détonation retentit, suivie de cris étouffés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Clyke était à nouveau disponible.****

_Je maîtrise la situation, résuma t-il. Mais grouille-toi.****

Boni assura qu'il allait faire aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il se reconcentra sur son virus. Le logiciel faisait du bon travail : il bombardait la porte d'ordre d'ouvertures, ordres que le coffre ne savait pas s'il devait exécuter ou non. D'un côté, le modèle ne correspondait pas, mais de l'autre, la commande venait du réseau privé, donc sûre, et à suivre absolument.****

Finalement incapable de gérer le paradoxe, le coffre réagit comme l'avait prévu Boni. En plantant.****

Le réseau interne bugga, et la porte s'ouvrit grande. Le bothan ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir en voyant l'énorme masse de duracier pivoter sur elle-même pour céder la place.****

La pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui était d'un blanc asseptisé, des centaines de coffres et de petits ordinateurs en tapissant les murs. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.****

_Clyke, prévint le bothan en poussant le directeur dans la salle, j'ai ouvert la première porte.****

Un juron lui répondit :****

_J'ai dit que personne ne bouge bordel !****

Nouveau bruit de détonations. Mais cette fois, les cris qui y répondirent n'étaient plus étouffés, et une lumière rouge se mit à éclairer l'intérieur de la banque, de même qu'un son strident. L'alarme avait été donnée.****

_Merde, jura le bothan.

****Le directeur restait planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air un peu idiot, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait continuer à obéir au braqueur alors que les FSC seraient ici d'un instant à l'autre.****

_Avancez, dit sèchement le bothan en pointant le mur du fond de la salle.****

Boni tentait de rester calme, mais la panique s'était emparée du voleur. Ca allait être très dur de filer avec les FSC aux fesses. Mais ils pouvaient le faire. Ils avaient couvert des dizaines de fois cette situation à l'entraînement.****

Le directeur stoppa devant une petite porte close, qui en guise de poignée, comportait une partie noire, plane et brillante. **  
****  
**_Ouvrez-la. Elle s'active bien avec vos empreintes, non ?****

_L'alarme a été activée, répondit le muun, poser ma main sur la porte ne changera rien.****

_Il y a forcément une ouverture d'urgence, répliqua le bothan. En cas de feu ou je sais pas quoi. ****

_Il y a bien un mot de passe. Mais je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte. Si vous vous rendez maintenant, je suis sûr que vous serez bien traité et que...****

Boni coupa le muun d'un coup de crosse en plein dans le nez. Façon de parler plus qu'autre chose étant donné que cette race n'en avait pas vraiment, mais ça n'empêcha pas le directeur d'y plaquer ses mains pour endiguer un flot de sang.****

_Vous allez ouvrir cette porte, répéta sèchement le voleur. ****

De mauvaise grâce, le banquier s'éxécuta. Il pianota sur la surface noire de la porte de ses longs doigts, et un moment plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrait. ****

Malgré le critique de la situation, Boni eut du mal à cacher son sourire. Il y était enfin. Dans le second coffre du grand coffre de la Banque du Noyau. Ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, quoique ce soit, il pourrait le revendre un bon prix et...****

Rien.****

La minuscule pièce était vide. Pas de crédits, pas de pierres précieuses, pas d'aurodium. Rien du tout.****

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? hurla le bothan à l'attention du muun.****

_Ca veut dire qu'on vous a eu, vermine rebelle, émit le directeur dans un coassement méprisant.****

Hein ? Rebelle ?****

Boni n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant sur cette appellation, puisque la seconde d'après, un cri d'appel à l'aide résonnait dans son oreillette.****

_Remonte m'aider ! ****

La connexion était mauvaise, entrecoupée de parasites, de bruits de coups de feu, et de blasters.****

_On s'est faits avoir, y a rien dans le second coffre.****

_Je m'en fous ! REMONTE !****

Boni ne perdit pas de temps. Il poussa violemment le directeur qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et retourna au hall aussi vite qu'il le put. A peine était-il arrivé à l'accueil que des tirs de blaster le frôlèrent, l'obligeant à chercher refuge derrière un des bureaux.****

Il risqua un prudent coup d'oeil par dessus sa couverture : des stormtroopers, les soldats de l'armée régulière impériale, avaient envahi une bonne partie de la banque, et noyaient la pièce sous un déluge de laser. A l'autre bout de la salle, Clyke leur opposait une résistance acharnée.**  
****  
**Boni sentit son coeur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort. L'armée maintenant ? Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand on envoyait l'armée contre deux pauvres voleurs ?****

Le bothan étouffa un cri de terreur quand un tir ennemi précis pulvérisa le dessus du bureau sous lequel il se terrait, faisant pleuvoir sur lui une nuée d'échardes. Il déglutit, ôta la sécurité de son fusil à répétition, surgit brusquement de sa couverture, et tira.****

Il ne cherchait pas à tuer, ni à blesser. Juste à se défendre. Il avait toujours été peu à l'aise avec les armes de toute façon. ****

Le fusil à répétition PCA tremblait entre ses mains, martelant ses muscles de douloureux chocs. Un cliquetis vide lui fit comprendre qu'il avait déjà épuisé ses quarante cartouches. Il plongeait pour recharger à l'abri quand une grenade roula à ses pieds. ****

Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, elle explosait, transformant le monde du bothan en un univers de lumière blanche.


	3. Chapter 3

Boni passa la langue sur ses lèvres fendues. Vador avait écouté toute l'histoire sans bouger un cil. Sans tant est qu'il en aie, sous ce masque noir.****

_Et après ça, conclut Vador, vous avez été capturé et ammené ici, correct ?****

_Pour y être torturé, oui.****

_Interrogé, rectifia le Seigneur Noir. ****

_Appelez ça comme vous voulez, maugréa le bothan en baissant la tête.****

Vador resta encore quelques secondes immobile, puis se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule.****

_Attendez ! l'interpella Boni. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici à la fin ? Je suis juste un braqueur de banque moi ! Je représente aucune menace pour vous !****

_Non.****

Le bothan cilla. Est-ce que Vador voulait dire "non, vous ne représentez effectivement aucune menace pour nous" ou bien "non, vous pourriez être un danger" ?****

Vador ne répondit pas, et sortit de la cellule. A l'extérieur, l'officier qui avait conduit précédemment l'interrogatoire, avait les yeux rivés sur un datapad. **  
**Il se mit au garde à vous en apercevant le Seigneur Noir.****

_Monsieur, nous avons reçu le rapport de nos soldats au quai d'embarquement Q25. Les rebelles que nous attendions ont étés reconnus à la douane, par un ancien garde des mines de Kessel, où ils avaient étés envoyés. ****

_Oui, confirma Vador, ça recoupe ce qu'a dit le bothan. Lui et son complice sont tombés dans notre piège à la place des rebelles.****

_Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'eux monsieur ? L'attaque d'une banque, techniquement, ce n'est pas à nous de nous en occuper.****

_L'attaque d'une banque ordinaire non. Mais ce bothan est membre du réseau d'espionnage de l'Alliance Rebelle. Lui et l'humain ont tenté de voler des biens impériaux d'une grande valeur, dont les plans de notre dernier croiseur de combat.****

Le soldat leva un sourcil.****

_Mais monsieur...c'est faux n'est-ce pas ? Puisque l'équipe rebelle que nous attendions, nous l'avons cueillie avant même qu'elle n'attaque la banque.****

_Le faux, et le vrai n'ont que peu d'importance capitaine, répondit Vador. Ce qui importe, c'est que le citoyen impérial sache que la menace terroriste rebelle est réelle, et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à se livrer au crime, pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Suis-je clair ?****

_C'est limpide, Seigneur Vador.****

Vador opina du chef et se dirigea vers la sortie du bloc des cellules.****

_Seigneur Vador, l'interpella une dernière fois l'officier. Puisque il s'agit de terroristes rebelles, je présume que l'opinion publique ne sera pas étonnée de savoir que ces fanatiques se sont suicidés dans leurs cellules avant leur procès, n'est-ce pas ?**  
****  
**_Vous avez déjà la réponse à votre question capitaine, dit Vador en franchissant la porte.****

L'officier impérial hocha plusieurs fois de la tête. Puis, faisant signe à ses deux assistants de retourner dans la salle où était attaché le bothan et de prendre leur équipement avec eux, il tira une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma, et savoura le goût du tabac quelques secondes.****

Les ordres étaient clairs, mais c'était un terroriste après tout. ****

Une ou deux séances d'interrogatoires en plus ne feraient de mal à personne.**  
**


End file.
